Betrayal in those Blue Eyes
by LonelyDreamer7
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is a shy, sweet, and not to mention overprotected heiress. She just wanted some excitement in her life for once. Well, on her 16 Bday she finally talked to the mysteriouse, ladies man, Naruto Uzumaki. She got what she wanted excitement and t
1. Chapter 1

Disclimair: I do not own Naruto...except my OC!

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata is a shy, sweet, and not to mention over-protected heiress. She just wanted some excitement in her life for once. Well, on her 16 B-day she met the mysteriouse ladies man, Naruto Uzumaki. She got what she wanted; excitement and thrills, but is it more then she bargens for? I suck at summeries. Characters maybe a little ooc.

Pairings: Just read to find out...please...

.:::.Betrayel in Those Blue Eyes.::.

Chapter 1

-------------------------

The rays of sunlight hit her porcelin face gently through the window of her room. Slowly the young girl opened her big, lavender eyes, as she rose from her comfterable king sized bed. She yawned softly as she shuffled her feet to the bathroom in her room.

Twenty minutes later she exited her bathroom all dressed and washed up for the day...or that is until tonight. Yup. Tonight she, Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Corporation Caged Birds, was having a party for her 16th birthday. This was suppose to be one of the greatest days of her life. First of all she was finally able to get her liscense. She could drive anywhere she would want to right? Get the freedom she always wanted; even if it meant to atleast drive from home to school. Second, she was having a big party with all of her best friends; Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Kino. Yes, but not only that. She was finally able to invite...yes every girls wish...

BOYS!!

Hinata giggled silently at the thought of finally able to invite her friends that were boys. Her father wouldn't of approved either this year if it wasn't for a ceirten cousin of hers. Yes, bless her cousin Neji-niisan for wanting to help her on this. Not only her friends will be happy to have their crushes come, but also because her crush was also coming tonight. One of the hearthrobs of her school.

Naruto Uzumaki.

She sighed dreamingly at the thought of the hyperactive, blue-eyed, and yet mysteriouse blond. Yes, she was ditzely in love with him. Then again so was most of the population of the girls in her school.

She walked out of her large bedroom and walked through the hall ways in her house...um more like a mansion. She came down the stairs and was greeted by maids wishing her happy birthday, which she in turn, smiled and thanked. She walked inside the dining room and saw her family sitting down eating breakfast. Her father sat in the middle of the dining table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, her sister, who went to middle school, sat beside her father eating her cereal, and finally her cousin Neji, sat in the far corner of the dining table looking down at some homework papers.

Neji was the first one to notice his cousin coming into the room and smiled slightly at her. He stood up from his seat and approched her. He bowed in respect. "Happy birthday Hinata-sama." Hinata in return smiled brightly at him and nodded, a mall blush on her porceline face. "Thank you Neji-niisan." He nodded at her and lead her to the table and took a seat. As she did, she was greeted by her sister and father.

"Happy birthday sister." Hanabi smiled at her sister.

"Than you Hanabi-chan." Hinata smiled shyly at her sister.

Her father smiled fondly at his eldest daughter and rose from his seat to give his daughter a hug. Hinata and the rest were surprised by this, but smiled nontheless. "Happy birthday my daughter." Hiashi smiled fatherly down at his daughter. Hinata smiled back and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you father." Both Neji and Hanabi smiled at this.

After breakfast was over it was time to go to school.

Neji and Hinata walked towards the black convertable on the garage and seated themselves. Neji was the one driving. As they entered the roads and took a left towards the school, two motorcycles were lined from each side of the car. One of them was a deep orange with black flames on the side while the other one was a deep blue with white silver linings on it.(guess who) The blue one was located next to Neji's side while the orange one was located next to Hinata's side. Hinata and Neji imidiately knew who they belonged to.

_'N-Naruto-kun.' _Hinata's eyes widened slightly as she recognized the bright motorcycle.

_'Uchiha.'_ Neji clentched the stearing wheel a little too tight, his knuckles turning a white color.

The two people on the motorcycles glanced briefly at the Hyuuga's in the car. They gave a nod in acknowledgment, but you couldn't see their expressions because they both wore helmets.

The lights turned green and both the veichles dissapeared in a blur of dust. Leaving behind the Hyuuga pair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LD7: man that was incredibly short, but I promise next chapter will be longer!! please forgive me! man i wish Kyo-kun was here! he could give me insperation!

Kyo: -pops out of nowhere- Hu..? Wtf am I doing here??!!

LD7: -hearty eyes- OMG!! Kyo-kun!! -glomps him-

Kyo: AGH! -turns into a kitty- You stupid woman! Get off me! I'm not even in this fic!

LD7: -starts to chibi cry- K-Kyo-kun is such a meanie! -runs away dramaticly-

Kyo: -sighs- Agh...whatever. R&R people.


	2. Chapter 2

LD7: ok ppl this is the second chapter of my new ficcy and i just want to say thank you to all you nice ppl that have reviewd! I love you all! -waterfall cries- and especially all of you that have put this in your fav.s! omg i feel soo loved!

Kyo: Shut up. And why am I still here?!

LD7: Cuz I said so Kyon. Duh. :)

Kyo: You baka! Don't call me that!

LD7: Bleh. -sticks tounge out- Never. Haha!

Kyo: -glares- Why you little peace of-

LD7: LE GASP! No cursing Kyon! Bad kitty bad!

Kyo: -twitch- I hate you.

LD7: -smiles too sweetly- I love you too. Now say the disclimare Kyon.

Kyo: -sighs- LonelyDreamer7 does not own any of the Naruto people. Except her Oc.

LD7: Yay! Now...On with the show!

----------------Chapter 2----------------

The Hyuuga pair entered the busy hall ways of Konoha High. ((i know its not very creative but ppl bare with it please.)) As they did so, they were greeted by their group of friends. Most of them crowding against the birthday girl.

"Hinata-chan!"

The said girl was hugged multiple times by her best friends. Hinata blushed, but smiled nonetheless from the attention she was receiving. She hugged her friends back and thanked them.

"Aw, no problem my kawaii friend!" Kino, the most loud and hyper one of the group yelled. She had short black hair that was up to her shoulders, deep amber colored eyes that had black slits in the middle recembling snake eyes, pale, and she was by far the second shortest of the group. ((my oc ppl! i am so happy! TT.TTv ))

"T-Thank you Kino-chan." Hinata smiled at her friend.

Neji, who had been quiet for the hole time, decided to speak now. "Hinata-sama."

Hinata turned to her cousin and smiled slightly, her small blush still visible from the prviouse attention. "Yes, Neji-niisan?"

He smiled slightly at her. "I'm sorry, but I must take my leave. I have to go to class early to do some paper work for the teacher. Gai-sensei will not be pleased if I am late." Hinata nodded at this and bid her cousin goodbye, along with her loud friend.

"BYE NEJI-KUN!" Kino yelled, as she waved goodbye next to the timid looking Hinata. Neji shook his head, but waved back anyways as he left to another part of the school.

Ino, who was the second tallest of the group, laughed at how childish her friend was acting. She glanced at her pink haired friend and at the bun-head of a friend she had and nudged both of them on the ribs playfully.

"Hey guys," She whispered as she showed playfullness in her baby blue eyes, "Tonight will be so awesome don't you think? I mean, finally, there will be guys in the party!"

Both Sakura and Tenten nodded biggeresly. "Oh heck yeah Ino-pig," Sakura smiled,"It will be so cool! Since her house is so huge it will be even more cool!" Tenten nodded, a big smile on her face, next to her. "Yeah, I'll have to thank Neji later on in class since he left."

Both Sakura and Ino smirked and gave each other a knowing smirk. "Oh, is that so Tenten? You'll thank him hu?" Ino smirked, her voice teasing. Tenten nodded slowly, her face comfused. ''Yeah...so?" Sakura snickered beside Ino and shook her head. "Oh nothing, nothing Ten." Ino and Sakura giggled slightly.

Tenten raised a perfectly thin, brown eyebrow and crossed her arms infront of her. "Yeah right. My ass it's nothing. What are you giggling weirdoes talking about?" No answer, except for more giggles. Tenten's eyebrow twitched. "Why you little...if you don't tell me now I swear that I will thouroughly beat the cra-" Tenten's threat was cut short by the booming voice coming from behind her. She jumped at the sound, clutching her chest, and looked wide eyed at her approching 'brother'.

"MY YOUTHFULL FRIENDS!! GOOD MORNING! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR FLOWER HINATA-CHAN!" Rock Lee yelled excitedly beside a freaking out Tenten. Everyone's eyebrowes twitched from this except Hinata and Kino. Hinata was blushing furiously at the attention she was receiving..again. And now most of the people in the hall ways were pretty much starring at the group. Kino on the other hand was...well..youthfull?

"LEE-KUN!" Kino yelled beside him, a big smile on her face. Lee turned to his friend and grinned his youthfully-pingging-sounding-smile((wa?)). "YES MY YOUTHFULL KINO-CHAN!" He yelled.

"LETS BE YOUTHFULL TODAY FOR THE BITHDAY GIRL!" She yelled, giving a peace sign towards her bowl-cutted hair friend.

"YOSH! WHY YES KINO-CHAN! WE SHALL GIVE HER A YOUTHFULL DAY IN THE YOUTHFULL SCHOOL OF YOUTHFULLNESS!" Lee did his youthfull pose beside Kino. (( -twitch- too much youth!! o.O))

Both youthfull people turned towards the poor, timid Hyuuga girl and gave evil smirks, a glint in their eyes. Hinata gulped as her eyes grew big and took a small hesitent step back.

"Oh, Hinata-chan..." Both of them sing-songed, their hands outstretched to grab the wide eyed girl. Though before they could get to her, both were suddenly on the floor knocked out cold; swirly eyed. Tenten and Sakura sighed simultainlessly, as they starred down at their ''special'' friends on the floor, crossing their arms infront of their chests. Ino was laughing uncontrolibly next to them. Hinata could only sigh in relief, but couldn't help, but feel bad for her now knocked out friends. Tenten grabbed Lee from the coller of his jumpsuit and started dragging him away, saying goodbye to her younger friends. Ino grabbed Kino's coller shirt and started to drag her away aswell into their homeroom, the two other girls waving bye to Tenten.

((ok lets just skip classes cuz there is nothing important really about them.. and I think I'm being lazy ppl. XD))

----LUNCH---- ((but lets go here cuz i'm feeling hungry mwahahaha...))

"So Hinata-chan...What are you going to have at the party?" Ino asked the shy girl. They were curently sitting in one of the tables in the lunch room. All of their friends were now chatting and eating. They were now conversing about the party of the Hyuuga heir.

"Yeah spill Hinata-chan." Sakura encouraged her friend, she was sitting infront of the girl, eating some spagetty.

"Well..." the girl trailed off as she thought about telling her friends or not. Shikamaru, who was curently sleeping woke up and decided to speak for her. "Hn. You troublesome girls. Leave her alone;why don't you find out yourselfs when we go to her house?" The girls glared at the lazy boy who only shrugged at their glares and went back to his nap. Chouji only smiled as he continued eating his chips next to his best friend.

"Hey I agree with Shikamaru over this one." Kiba, who was talking to his best friend Shino a minute ago came into the comversation. "Don't you think the bum is right Shino?" Shino, who was sitting silently for the hole thing only nodded, his face showing no sign of emotion. Kiba smirked and nodded beside him. "See! He agrees with me!" Kiba announced cheerfully. The girls glares intencified, but they gave up after a minute. This could only lead them no where.

Suddenly, the cafetiria was dead silent. No one spoke as they heard the entrance of the cafetiria open and reaveal two of the hearthrobs of the school. All of the girls swooned at the prescence of the blond and the raven haired boys. The cafetiria was now no longer silent as most of the girls with or without boyfriends bounced off their seats and started crowding around both boys. The boys of the cafetiria could only glare with anger and envy as the hearthrob were praised by all the girl. Well, most of them anyways.

Tenten scoffed in annoyance as she stared at the scene with disgust, Ino shook her head and presumed eating her food, Kino laughed at the girls silently as one tried to hug the raven haired boy known as The Great Sasuke Uchiha, and to only get pushed away. Hinata though was blushig furiously and starring at the blond with some longing. Sakura was also starring, some drool escaping her as she starred also, but at the raven haired boy.

Neji glared at both of the boys, but especially at the his rival Sasuke. Shikamaru and Chouji kept sleeping and eating as they ignored the girls swooning in the back ground and screaming out 'Sasuke-kuuun' and 'Naruto-kuuun'. Kiba gave a disgusted look their way aswell like Tenten, but continued talking to his friend Shino, as much as you can anyways to the silent boy. Lee chuckled at the scene and then started talking..or yelling out to Kino about the party that night.

As this was going on, Kino felt a vibrating sensation in her pocket. It was her cell phone. She frowned slightly as she realized who the caller was. She stood up suddenly, causing Lee to stop mid sentence.

"Kino-chan? Hey, what is the matter?" Lee asked as he saw the frown on her face once she put her phone away. Kino starred back at him and smiled fackly.

"Oh, nothing Lee-kun. It's nothing. Just a call from my dad." Kino said sweetly...a little too sweetly for her. Lee didn't look convinced by this, but nodded anyways.

"So what did your fa-" Lee was cut short as Kino rose from her seat and excused herself.

"Sorry Lee-kun, but I have to go to the little girls room. Ja ne." She smiled at him before he could say anything and started to walk away. Though before she exited she cast a glance towards the blond boy in the crowed of girls. The boy noticed this at once and pushed through the crowd of hormonic girls. His companion was not far away from him as both exited the cafetiria and all the fangirls seperated bacl to their seats, dissapointed.

----------------------------------

They both leaned against the wall of the school, crossing their arms infront of them, as they waited for the messanger to appear.

Sasuke glanced at his long time friend. Naruto was looking calm for once, his eyes closed, a small frown visible on his caramel colored lips. Sasuke closed his own onyxed eyes and sighed in annoyance. He didn't understand why he had never stopped his friend from doing what he does. The day he found out his secret was one of the most horriblest days he had ever expirienced and yet here he was, once more. Waiting for the messanger to appear and give his best friend the message of course on who to..._exterminait_.

Sasuke shuddered slightly at this. Even though he had know for a while now, he still wasn't comfterable that his best friend, his almost seeming brother could do this...He growled at the thought of his _job_, as the blond put it, to be obserd. This growl though wasn't unnoticed by the blond.

Naruto glanced at his long time friend with hurt in his blue eyes. He knew that his friend was still not used to his job. Even he who had been doing it all his life was still not used to all the things he had to do for a living. Naruto sighed and was about to speak to his friend when the sudden sound of someone cough made him glance upward.

It was the messanger.

There she stood. Her golden snake eyes showing nothing, but disgust and displessure at what she was about to say. She glanced at both boys, a small frown in her pale face, her hands clentched in fists by her sides.

"Naruto." She only spoke to the blond for this. She never did look at the Uchiha as she spoke now; it's like if she was used to him being next to his friend loyaly, and by now yes she was indeed used to it.

Naruto nodded next to his quiet and solem looking friend, indicating he was listening.

The girl with short hair gulped before speaking in a firm manner.

"You have a new..._job_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LD7: Wa-hu! Another chapter that is finito! I feel so proud of myself and yeah! XD Hope you all liked it my amigos! -starts to dance-

Kyo: -sighs as he watches LD7 dance hyperly- Well, aha please R&R. --"

LD7: Yeah what Kyon said! R&R and you receive a free cookie!


	3. Chapter 3

**LD7: yayy! Thank you all who have reviewed and or have favorited my fic! I feel so loved! -chibi cries-**

**Kyo: OMg I can't belive your crieing. -rolls eyes- Idiot.**

**LD7: Waaaa! I hate you Kyon! You meanie weanie! -runs away dramaticly-**

**Kyo: o.O Uhh..that just comferms my statement. Ugh w/e. -looks at readers- Well, LonelyDreamer7 does not own Naruto. Now if you all excuse me...I have to go and get that idiot before she hurts herself...again.**

**LD7: -from somewhere- I AM NOT GOING TO GET HU-AHHHH!!! -crashing sound in the background-**

**Kyo: -sighs- Damn. Not the stairs...--"**

**--------------------Chapter 3-------------------**

"Naruto."

Silence.

"Naruto!"

Silence.

"NA-RU-TO!"

Pause. Silence.

"DOBE! GOD DAMN IT! WAIT!"

His pace only quickened as Sasuke caught up with the impatient looking blond. Naruto glanced at the angry looking Uchicha and sighed.

"What Sasuke?" Naruto's voice sounded tired. Sasuke noticed, but ignored his tone.

"Dobe, are you sure your up for this?" Sasuke asked, his tone cold and uncarring sounding.

Naruto smiled at his tone of voice knowing too well that even if his friend didn't sound worried, he was. Of course he wouldn't say it out loud unless he wanted an early funeral.

Naruto closed his ceruleon blue eyes for a moment, a frown on his face, as he answered in a weak voice. "Yes."

"Naruto you idiot," Sasuke growled, "Why are you going through this..._again_!?"

Naruto stopped in his track and looked down at the floor, his fists clentched slightly. "Because Sasuke...you know why already...don't question me alright." Naruto stated, his voice wavering a little as his ceruleon eyes showed pleading for a moment. Sasuke shook his head in dissaproval.

They continued walking in a hurry.

Sasuke visibly frowned and glared at his best friend. He shook his head in annoyance once more, but decided not to question him any longer. The dobe could be as stubborn as he was. Maybe even more.

Five minutes later the two boys arrived infront of a huge building. Infront of the buiding was a huge sign. Writen in cursive letters read 'Sannin Corperations.'

They both seemed to stare at the building in absolute loathing. They didn't budge from where they were standing for a couple of moments, but soon entered the dark lited doors.

Once inside the huge buiding, both of them walked towards the elavator, not glancing anywhere, but infront of them. Minutes later the elavotor came to a stop at the 48th floor. The last floor in the building. They went out and walked through the halls for only a minute before reaching their destination. An enormouse door was infront of them, thick and with golden handles, and a sign reading 'Mr. Sannin' was on the side of the door. They did't hesitate as they entered the room, pushing the doors simulationousely.

"I'm here..._boss_." Naruto said, the last word coming out forcefully.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he stood next to Naruto, crossing his arms infront of his chest, a glare and frown visible on his handsome face. ''Hn."

The person sat on a comfy looking chair, facing towards the window and starring outside. He turned towards the two boys, his sickening pale face dissaplaying a sadistic smirk, his golden eyes showing malicouse intentions. His smirk only grew as he saw the expressions his company displayed.

"Ah.." The man said, his voice sounding hissy-like, snake-like. "Good Naruto-chan, you have come. Early I may say too." Naruto cringed at the _'chan' _his boss had added after his name, but said nothing towards it and nodded.

Sasuke would of laughed at his friend any other day if someone else would of called him this, but not now. He wasn't amused when HE would say it. It sounded sick just hearing it come out of this.._thing_.

The man turned now towards the stoic Uchicha, his sadistic like smirk never leaving. "And I see you have brought your little Sasuke-kun along aswel. Excellent, but you see Naruto-chan ((cringe)), we can't have him here today. This is one of your _special_ jobs remember."

"Well too ba--" Naruto placed a reassuring hand on Sasuke shoulder to stop him from saying anything. He shook his head at his friend and gripped his shoulder. "It's alright Sasuke. Go and wait outside for me." Naruto said, smiling slightly at the Uchiha. Sasuke glared at his friend, but his glare landed at the snake sitting on his chair. His gaze never left the man as he spoke.

"Hn. Fine. Have it your way Dobe, but I'll be right outside the door."

Naruto nodded as he watched the retreating back of Sasuke in silence. The door slammed shut after a minute and his attention now went back to his boss. He glared as the pale man stood from his chair and walked gracefully towards the blond. ((well as gracefully as an old man can! bleh!))

Naruto watched the sickening man.._thing_...whatever it was watch him with those disturbingly, sadistic, yellow snake eyes. Naruto watched as his boss extended his hand and touch him. He shuddered inwardly in disgust, as he felt one of his long, pale fingers trace his shoulder and to his chest. Naruto felt like killing this man in that instant, but restrained himself from doing so. He had alot of things already on his concsion; he didn't want to add more on it...though he thought it would actually please him to kill the basterd..hmm..maybe if he killed him now no one will notice...Except then Sasuke will be all suspiciouse on him again like that time in the bath house with the guy that he had to...

"Naruto-chan, are you listening to me?" Came the harsh question from the pale man, his gripp on Naruto's shoulder increasing from the pasing moments.

Naruto stared at the pale man blankly, his face apathetic, as he answered monotonely. "Yes, of course I'm listening to you _boss_."

"Oh please," The man said, his grip on Naruto's shoulder lessening, a small smirk appearing on his pale face. "Remember Naruto-chan, don't be so formal. Call me Orochimaru ok?"

Naruto tried to smile at Orochimaru, but failed miserably. His smile resembled a diabolicle grin. ((shudder))

"Of course, _Orochimaru-sama_." Naruto strained to say.

Orochimaru smirked. "Good. Now, lets get down to business shall we Naruto-chan?"

Naruto cringged, but nodded.

"So what do I have to do bo- I mean Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru resumed at his seat and looked for some papers in his desk. After a minute of searching though many papers located on his desk, Orochimaru threw a file at Naruto, which he caught easily in his hands, and smirked. He layed back on his seat and beckened Naruto to see the file after a while of him just looking at the cover.

"All the imformation is in there already Naruto-chan. What you need to do is just follow the instructions and it's all done." Orochimaru explained, shrugging his shoulders as he left his attention to study other things around his desk.

Naruto ignored what Orochimaru had said. His mind and gaze was only bacant for the picture that was attached to the file in a paper clip, papers of imformation behind the single colored picture.

Blue eyes met with lavender eyes for a moment before Naruto looked behind at the imfo.

In big bold letters stood the name of his new..._job_.

Hia eyes widen slightly in astonishment.

_'A Hyuuga eh..? Intresting.'_

"Bye Hinata! Bye Neji!" The crowd of friends waved towards Hinata and Neji.

Hinata waved back at her friends as she watched them leave the school. Neji only shrugged in responce towards them in indiffrentness. ((please tell me thats a word . )) Both Hyuuga's walked silently towards the convertable and got in. As Naji drove towards the house they talked silently about the party that upcoming night.

"Hinata-sama, tonight will be splendid for you don't you think?" Neji asked, showing his kinder side towards his younger cousin, as they approched the mansion. Neji stopped the car at the entrance of the giant garage and both got out. Hinata could only nod excitedly at her cousin as an answer. Tonight will surely be great.

She was finally able to have a party. An ACTUAL party, with music, dancing, and not to mention BOYS! Hinata giggled inwardly from excitment at this.

She sighed dreamingly as she entered her bedroom.

Tonight will be one exciting one alright. A night she will not forget from so much excitement.

Oh how right she was on this one.

Tonight will for sure be one night not to forget anytime soon.

**LD7:-comes in room with a broken leg; Kyo carring me bridle style- I am SO going to murder those stairs!!! Look what they did to me!! -points at her abused leg- **

**Kyo: -sighs as he looks down at LD7- It's your fault anyways you moron. And HOW can you kill stairs you idiot!?**

**LD7: -looks up at Kyo- You know I don't know...but... Hey wait...WHY are you carring me??**

**Kyo: -blush- Cuz...Cuz I just am ok! -goes all roar on me- HSSSS! . **

**LD7: o.O Eh...? Me think kitty-cat like me. -piches Kyo's cheek teasingly-**

**Kyo: OUCH! -drops LD7- WTF??!! MY CHEEK! WAAAA! -starts to roll on the ground-**

**LD7: My A$$!! -starts to chibi cry in the corner- Waaaa!!! TT.TT**

**-WarriorofLight27 pops out of nowhere- o.O Uhh..Ta- I mean Dreamer..What's going on here? -stares, twitching-**

**LD7: -looks up chibi crying- Wa-Warrior..?? -sniff sniff- I FELL!! KYO DROPPED ME THE MEANIE WEANIE!! WAAAAA!!! -starts to roll on the ground with Kyo- POR QUE??!!**

**Warrior: Uh yeah sure lets go with that. Anyways since my friend over here. -points at Dreamer- And my other friend over there. -points at Kyo- Can't say their lines, I will. Please R&R people. Thank you. -smiles sheepishly as she waves at readers- Bu Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LD7: -sighs- I'm tired...need to go to bed...bleh...-crashes down on the floor-**

**Kyo: o.O Uh..Dreamer..? -pokes Dreamer with a stick- Hey...?**

**LD7:... zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ... -drool-**

**Kyo: -sighs- Agh I was afraid of that. Well, anyways, LonelyDreamer7 does not own Naruto. Cuz if she did...Naruto will never be the same...EVER!**

**---------------Chapter 4-------------------------**

Hinata rumagged through a pile of cloth lieing on the floor of her bedroom. She sighed in defeat after a minute and sprawled herself on the floor, still clutching onto a shirt that she hadn't yet thrown away somewhere on her room. She looked up at the lavender colored ceiling and shook her head in annoyance. She wasn't really in a good mood anymore. An hour for the party and she had yet to find something to wear. Nothing was too pretty, or to elegent for this kind of situation.

"Maybe I should of gone shopping with my friends while I had the chance." Hinata whispered out loud. She drifted her mind after a while of mindless thinking of her perfect outfit. She sighed simultaniously and closed her eyes, thinking of how idiotic she was for not going shopping when she had the chance.

"Lieing on the floor like that isn't very lady like you know." ((my papi says that--))

Hinata jolted from her spot on the floor and hurried to get up. "S-Sorry father I was j-just uh-" She stopped mid sentence as she noticed her cousin outside leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed infront of his chest, a smirk playing on his face. Hinata sighed and sat down again on the floor. She starred at her chuckling cousin and pouted, crossing her arms infront of her chest. ((yes she pouts..lol))

"Neji-niisan you scared me you know." Hinata said after a minute of pouting.

"Hn. What? Am I that scary?" Neji asked teasingly, his smirk still there.

"You sounded a little like father thats all." Hinata said, slightly embarrased.

She saw Neji frown slightly at this and she started to apologize instantly. Neji only shook his head and dismissed the statement. He knew sometimes he could recemble his uncle.

"No need to apologize Hinata-sama."

Hinata could only nod.

After a minute of silence, Neji finally asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hinata tilted her head comfused, but nodded anyways and beckoned her cousin to come in the room. Neji nodded as he closed the door behind him.

She watched as her older cousin made his way through the mess of cloth on the floor and sat next to her indian style. He had a look that yelled _'what -the-hell-happened-here-did a tornado-blast-through-'. _Hinata giggled and blushed slightly at the mess she had made in less than half an hour. "Sorry for the mess Neji-niisan, but I can't seem to find something to wear." Hinata's small smile had vanished and resumed to her frown from before. Neji noticed in an instance and abruptly stood up. Hinata watched as her cousin stood up and was starting to make his way to the door.

"Neji-niisan what's the matter?" Hinata asked.

Neji didn't answer or even glanced back at his cousin as he shut the door behind him. Hinata could only watch, her mouth gaping a little at the sudden coldness. What the heck happened to the usual teasing and loving cousin she used to have? That was out of character in her opinion when it came to her. They were usually really outspoken to one another.

Hinata looked down at the floor with a little saddness in her lavender eyes. _'Did I do something wrong?'_ She asked herself. She was too engroused in her thoughts that she never noticed that Neji was now sitting beside her, a medium sized box in is hands. He looked down at his little cousin in comfusion.

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata looked up in an instance in both shock and relief.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata exclaimed as she hugged her cousin. Imidiatly she recoiled and blushed, while looking down. "O-oh I'm sorry about that Neji-nisan. You sur-surprised me..."

Neji could only raise a questioneing eyebrow, but said nothing as he handed her the package on his hands and placed it on her lap. "Here." Was his simple reply. Hinata looked down at the meduim sized box. It was a very simple brown box. She wondered what was inside.

"It's you present Hinata-sama." Neji inturrupted her thoughts once more."I didn't know what to get you, but I guess that it's appropiate for this occasion no?"

Hinata beamed at this and immidiately started to open the box. Gently, she ripped the tapes from the sides holding the box together, and gasped in shock as she saw what the box held inside.

She looked at her cousin then back at the box, then to her cousin and back to the box. Her lavender eyes were sparkling with happiness as she enveloped her cousin into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for this Neji-niisan! Thank you, thank you!" She smiled at Neji, who was now shyly hugging back.

"Hn. No need to thank me Hinata-sama. I only did what's best for the heir..." Neji trailed off, a diffrent one enveloping the shy one, but quickly dismissed it as it came, "..for my little cousin I mean."

Hinata had noticed the change of tone though, but made it as if she didn't by smiling brightly. She kissed Neji on the cheek, Neji blushing slightly at this, and got up while still carring the box in hand. Neji followed afterwords, the small blush now dissapearing as he smiled fondly at Hinata. ((no there will NOT be any of nejixhina parring!))

"Well, I must take my leave Hinata-sama." Neji announced, a small smile on his face, "I must get ready for the party as you do too."

Hinata nodded as she watched her cousin walk out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Oh Neji-niisan. I'm sorry." Hinata whispered to herself, as memories came flowing back into her mind. She shook her head though in an attempt to rid the memories and succeded. She had other things to worry about. Maybe later she should talk to her nii-san.

She smiled down at the box in her hands and let out a small giggle.

_'Well, atleast now I have something to wear. Thank you Neji-niisan.'_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LD7: I was thinking of finishing here, but now that I look back at the other chapters i realized how short they were and I was like 'zomg! I am such a bad auther!' So...now I decided to make the party in here! so enjoy!**

**Kyo: WOO! PAR-TAY! -starts to dance, swaying his head back and forward with his hips((??)) making his bangs fall on his face while still dancing to rock- ((woo i love rock))**

**LD7: OMG! Kyon looks so smexy! -glomps Kyon- MINE! XD**

**Kyo: o.O...??! -blush-**

**LD7: -falls asleep..again- zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...**

**Kyo: --; ...Idiot**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"**Woo! What a party!"

Sakura and Tenten sighed as they watched Kino dance around the mansion's floor, flinging her arms upwards and shaking them. Ino was looking at them, laughing at the scene, by the puch bowl area where most of their friends were.

The party was a huge succes so far.

The DJ was great. Good music to dance to, which some people that were invited were taking advantage of. ((coughKinoandLeecough)) Music was blasting from the huge stereo speakers.The lighting was blindingly flashing in many diffrent colors to create a disco theme in the huge living room; which was where the party was being held. The room was decorated with lavender colored ballons and streamers were covering every direction on the ceiling. ((I know I stink at this kind of stuff but please bare with me TT.TT))

"Hey wait a minute," Tenten called the others after a while of just standing and watching Lee and Kino try to dance, "Where is Hinata-chan? I haven't seen her yet."

This brought the whole group to get together near the punch bowl area.

"Yeah where is the birthday girl?" Kiba asked, for once, his dog Akamaru was not with him. Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it." Sakura said after a moment, trying to calm her friends down. ''This is HER party after all and she wouldn't be late for it you know. Maybe she's nervouse or something? What do you guys say we go and get her?"

The girls nodded at this, the boys on the other hand preffered to stay behind, knowing this was one of those 'girl things'.

Suddenly, the music came to a stop, as so did many of the people dancing. Wondering eyes and low whisperes were heard through out the room as they wondered why the music had stopped. All of the crowd stopped as their eyes wondered to the stairs. A look of shock and amasement lingered as they watched two figures walk gracefully down the stairs.

Hinata and Neji walked down each step slowly, arms linked.

All eyes followed them as they finally ended and were now in the middle of the large room. Everyone at once murmured in excitement. They weren't starring at the Hyuuga boy who held onto his little cousins slightly trembling arm for support, instead, they watched the birthday girl. Some of the girls watched in envy at the beutifull girl who stood tall at the center, while some boys watched her in lust.

There stood Hinata, a look of that could only be described as...somewhat confident.

Unusual for the usually shy girl.

She looked beutifull on the outfit she was wearing. She stood tall on those lavender high heeled shoes of hers, the light lavender dress she was wearing hugging her body tightly, showing off her perfectly curvy form, but it was loose inof, so as not to feel uncomfterable. The dress was strapless. Her dark indigo haired was up in chop-sticks,small gems decorating them. Strands of her hair framed the front of her porcelin face, the back of her hair was in slight curls. Light lavender eye hadow was adorned on her porceline face, lip gloss, some mascara, and slight blush included.

A small, shy smile graced her lips, as she noticed the approval of her outfit.

Neji stood next to her, a smirk forming on his face s he noticed the looks on some of the girls. Hn. Pathetic. Though his thoughts changed when he noticed the looks coming from the boys. He mentaly slapped himself for buying such a thing to the girl beside him. He was so not going to lose sight of his cousin tonight that is for sure.

Neji was also dressed up for the party. He was wearing a casual button, white shirt. Three buttons loosened up, showing some pale skin underneath. He was also wearing a pair of his favorite black dress pants, with his shined black shoes. He looked pretty good if he didn't say so himself.

There was silence for a moment of their arrival, but it was broken the minute the screams from the birthday girl's friends came.

"Oh my gosh Hinata-chan!"

"You look amazing!"

"You look awesome girl!"

"Hina-chan! Bad-ass! You look hot stuff tonight babe!"

Hinata giggled at the compliments. Slowly, most girls had started coming to compliment her on her looks and about the party. I couldn't really say about the boys though. They were a little too bussy cowering in fear in the corner of the room. Neji's death glares had scared them off good.

The music started playing once more and everyone was dancing once more. Some willingly, while others against their wills.

Neji had been dragged by a chattering Tenten aswel as Shikamaru by Ino. Both boys had groaned in annoyance. One because he had said he had to 'protect' little Hinata from the big bad wolfs, and the other one because he thought it was too troublesome. Sakura, Lee, and Kino had started dancing wildly next to the their friends, laughing at how annoyed the boys looked. Hinata had shyly joined them after a while of persuasions. Shino, Kiba, and even Chouji had been dragged along after a while aswel. Somehow they even got dragged away from their friends and became other girls dance partners.

Everything was going great that night in everyones opinion. Though one person though other wise. Sure the party was great, she was enjoying herself, and so was all of her friends, but there was just something...more like _someone _that would just make this party even better in her opinion.

But he wasn't here.

Hinata's face crest fell slightly at the thought of the blond not there at her party. She shook her head though and dismissed the thoght. She didn't want to be sad just because a boy didn't show at her party.

Even if it was the boy that she oh, so adored.

She sighed as she kept on dancing next to her friends, the flashing lights iluminating her crest fallen, porceline face. Maybe he would come later on? Or maybe he forgot..? She sighed heavely now at the thought.

Please let it not be the latter thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?"

The slight anger was evident on the boys voice as he motioned himself to sit on his veichle. He glanced at his friend who sat on his own veichle, no sound emitting from the person. The only sound of the night was of a distant police siren and creatures of the night.

The light of the post light was the only thing ilumating the two people on the parking lot outside the apartments.

"Well?" The tone of the boy was now angrier, a snapping edge on it as if on warning that if he did not receive an answer, his partner would cevierly regret it.

Yet he received no answer once more beside the sound of shifting movement of something being placed securiely. The roaring of the engine was now loudly heard. Revving up the engine the boy turned on his veichle and turned to the street, indicating their departure. His partner could only sigh in annoyance, knowing too well the problem with his friend. Stubborness. He secured his helmet on his own head and revved up his own engine on his veichle.

"Dobe." Was the muffled grunt he gave his friend.

He received a low chuckle and a shake of the head from the person under the helmet.

"Lets go party teme."

And with that, both boys drove away into the night, and into the awaiting hands of a rememberable one.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LD7: -yawns and wakes up- Hu..? Oh yeah... -waves at readers- Hey people that are over there! I have finally finished this horrible chapter! Man sorry about that! I have school starting in like two days! And I've been kind of bussy lately with stuff...hehe..sorry...**

**Kyo: -glares at Dreamer- You left me here for so long! **

**LD7: -stares at Kyon teasingly- Awww...did the widdle kitty cat feel all alone?? Aww..poor porr kitty...Don't worry I'll make it all better! -grins evily and starts to gain at Kyo-**

**Kyo: ..o.O Stay away from me! -tries to run away-**

**LD7: Never! -pounces Kyon and laughs evily- Mwahhaa...now you are mine Kyon! Come I'll make your time worth while my kitty...**

**Kyo: W-What are you goignt to do to me??!!**

**LD7: -smirks- Don't worry Kyon..you'll LIKE what I'll do to you...-chuckles darkly-**

**Kyo: -gulps and stares wide eyed-**

**LD7:...all niiight loong... ;)**

**Kyo: o.O NOOOOOOOO!!!**

**LD7: -laughs evily as she drags Kyo away ingo a dark room- Hahaha! Oh and before I forget! -turns to readers- Please review if you liked and if you didn't its ok I would like your critscisme. Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LDT: -**waves at readers- Ello! Sorry about being gone for so long! But I was bussy with school and all, so sorry!

**Kyo:** -glares at me- Hmp..FINALLY! -brushes away stray cob webs on his shoulder- Damn you left me all freaken alone!

**LD7**: -looks at Kyon innocently- Aww..you missed me? I'm so loved! -tries to glomp Kyon but is pushed-

**Kyo:** -glares- No touching. -walks away-

**LD7:** -wimpers- Stupid Kyon...-looks at readers- See what I have to work with!?? Anyways...I dont own Naruto. Though I wish it...

**---------Chapter 5-----------**

"Go Kiba! Go, go, go Kiba! Go!"

Kiba smirked smugly as he continued to break dance to the Champalle music (is that how you spell it?). Kiba could be seen smirking as he made a man split (o.O), sensualy picking himself up, smug smirk still intact as he heard some girls shrieking in happiness, and continued, now doing the helicopter on the wooden floor, his legs spreading upwards as he spinned his whole body on his head. The chanting grew stronger at this.The song blasting loudly through the speakers as the chorus of Kiba's name mixed with it. Others clapped and danced along as they watched the show enthusiasticly.

Everyone was enjoying themselves as the song ended and Kiba had stopped dancing, only to dance once more as another song came on. Though now, the people around him had mixed, bodies entwining together as they danced in excitement to the fatst beat of the song.

One lone figure danced half-heartedly next to the crowd, porceline face mixed with only slight happiness and saddness, light lavender eyes glaced with a distant look as she continued to sway her body to the sides. She never did pay attention to her friends dancing next to her, or really heard the crowd cheering on another person who now took Kiba's place in dancing. Hinata was in her own world now, barely noticing the real one. She sighed for the hundreth time that evening, dancing aimlessly finally taking a toll out at her body. She was feeling a little dizzy from the blasting music, the bright lights making her vision slightly blurry. The people around her had only made it worst.

Slowly she walked through the crowd with difficulty, but finally made her way out of there. She walked upstaris unnoticed by everyone. Upstairs, some people stood mingling with each other, drinks in hand as they laughed with one another. No one glanced towards the girl who walked past them and towards the end of the hallway. Hinata smiled sorrowfully at this. Heh, even on her birthday people chose to ignore her; even if some people did acknowledge her a while ago.

Shrugging it off, Hinata continued walking down several dark hallways until she got to a door that was located at the end of one hallway, she walked towards it, a small smile appearing on her pale face, as she opened the door, leaving it slightly open behind her, knowing well inof that no one would benture inside the mansion any further than the first hallway.

Her smile widened the tiniest bit as she felt the wind tease her indigo colored hair, carasing her face, playing with it from the tips. She closed her lavender eyes as she walked towards the bar handles located in the small balcony. Rose bushes were planted besides the balcony, making an arc-like decoration around it. She raced her face upwards, the light of the full moon cascading down at her, casting shadows on her cheeks becasue if her long eyelashes. Her smile stayed as she inhailed in the fresh air happily.

She smiled as she did this. She felt at peace here. She no longer heard the blasting music from below her, it was only a humming sound that broke through, but she didn't mind. It was making her even more at peace as she listened the far away sound of a constant beating hum. This is where she would go to take her mind out of things from the real world. Her special place in which she could think freely without being less of, and more precisely, cirtisiesed by others. Her family and the bussiness, everyone who just didn't even acknowledge her in any way besides being the daughter, the heiress, of her father's corperation. She frowned on the thought of memories of that ocation, but brushed it off in an instance. She didn't feel like going into that matter at the moment.

But just as she was feeling at ease, a picture came to her mind.

She reopened her eyes, a sad look now appearing on her face as her mind drifted from the comfert of her special place and into another thought of a certain blond. Maybe he really didn't want to come to her party she thought. Maybe he didn't think her worthy when she had asked him to come; thanks to the help of her friends who had made her in the first place. He had only looked at her breifly in the crowd of girls during lunch last week and snatched the invitation from her delicate hands. He had bolted out of their with his friend Sasuke the moment he had it in his taned hands. Never once glancing back and answering her.

Hinata sighed, as she continued looking up at the sky, thousands of stars shimering and blinking down at her.

"Oh Naruto-kun," She murmered to herself, "I wish you would come."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sound of engines stopped as two small veichles made a stop infront of the enourmess house that blasted with music and lights inside. The two figures stood from the veichles and took their helmets off revealing the faces of two teenaged boys. One with hair as dark as night, streakes of dark blue in it, and another with blond, spiky hair. Both walked towards the entrace of the door and opened them, making less sound as possible.

Not wanting to draw attention both stood near the shadows.

The blond wore a buttoned orange shirt with some black jeans and tennis shoes.(wow thats really keeping from someone looking at you) The onyxed hair boy wore a dark blue buttoned shirt with black dress pants and some dress shoes. Unlike the blond, he actually tried to look formal. They watched with unintrested eyes as many of the kids from school danced wildely to the blasting beat of the music.

Sasuke glared at everyone in the room, a scowl on his face. He didn't want to come in the first place, but was dragged anyways by his idiotic friend. He didn't understand why he suddenly wanted to come into one of the most prestigiouse homes in the country knowing full well that the owner of the home was none other than a rival from his bosses corperation. He shrugged it off though when he remembered his friend telling him he just wanted to have fun, have a night off from all the shit he had to do later on, and enjoy the party he was invited to from the _'cute Hyuuga girl', _as he put it. He had also said that it would be rude to not go.

Sasuke snorted in digust.

_'Then why the hell did he drag me with him? Like I care if its rude,'_ Sasuke thought, annoyed.

"Naruto," Sasuke called, his low monotone voice rising a bit above the blasting music." Lets get out of here! Now!" He ordered. He was getting annoyed with the music already and they had barely gotten there. He never really was one to party anyways so why start now that his friend wanted to come to one?

Naruto had stopped looking around the room, almost like if he was searching for someone in partiucular, and looked up at his 2 inched taller friend with curiouse blue eyes. Sasuke had noticed this, but made no comment as he opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly stopped as he heard a loud screech coming from beside him. He turned around, aswel as Naruto, with perplexed looks and stopped dead with horror stroke faces now. Damn. They had forgotten that they were here aswel.

A couple of girls stood not so far from them with happy looks on their faces, almost rabid like.

"AHH! Isn't that Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun!" One of the girls screeched along with many others.

"Like oh my gosh your right!" Another one screeched.

"Damn it Naruto. I'm going to kill you for this." Sasuke growled out.

"Yeah, well you won't be able to unless we get out of the way! Run Sasuke!"

With that, both boys ran away from the screeching fangirls and into the mass of people on the dance floor. They easily lost the fangirls in the whole crowd of dancing teens. Unfortunatly for them, they didn't think much of it when they went through there. They lost one another once they went in.

"Damn, I lost him," Naruto cursed loudly, his voice drowning out because of the music. Slowly he made his way out of the dancing people and somehow ended up the stairs and into the first hallway. He looked aound the area and noticed many people talking to one another, laughing, enjoying themselves. He searched around once more, his blue eyes scanning the area.

''Damn. Not here either." He muttered annoyingly.

Naruto soon made his way past the people in the hallway and continued looking around, scanning the halls with obeservant eyes. He scanned through many hallways, every step making him more anticipated into finding his friend. And maybe a certain other.

"Where could he be?" He muttered to himself. Minutes passed by with no luck and Naruto found himself lost inside the mansion. As he roamed through one of the hallways, he noticed a crack in a doorway, leading to the outside he guessed by the light coming from the door. (LD7: yes there is a diffrence in light from the outside and inside . ...right? yes...) Slowly he made his way to the doorway, just as he was about to open it , he heard a small voice.

"Hu? Is someone in there?" He whispered to himself. Forgetting completly who he was looking for, he peered in the crack of the door and what he saw amazed him.

There stood an angel in a light lavender colored dress. She had her eyes closed as she hugged herself, her porceline skin radiating because of the moon light hitting her small form. She leaned back on a railing, speaking in a low voice, barely adoble for his ears, but he was still able to hear the angel.

"I wish he would come for me." The angel whispered, sadness in her voice. Slowly her eyes half opened revealing light lavender colored eyes. "I wish my prince would come for me and take me away from here. The place of which I belong, yet don't belong at all. My price...my knight in shining armor." He heard the angel sigh, as her head tilted to the side, her bangs covering part of her porceline face. Unbeknown to her she was being watched.

Without thinking, Naruto slowly opened the door and walked silently towards the angel. He was only a couple of feet away from her as he once again watched her. Slowly he leaned forward to the angel; who was not aware of his prescence at all, no matter how close he was to her. He grinned at this. Maybe this would be easier than he thought?

"Hello."

His greeting was instantly known as he saw the girl turn immediatly at the sound of his voice. Her light lavender eyes stared, wide and comfused at him, her mouth slightly opened in shock.

"Na-Na-Na..." The angel stuttered, her wide lavender eyes starring straight at him.

Naruto stared back, slightly comfused, wondering what in the world she was trying so hard to say. Not one to be patient in almost any situation, Naruto raised an eyebrow and grinned, fox-like towards the girl. "Hey what's wrong angel? It looks like you've seen a ghost." He teased gently; he didn't want to scare the girl. He laughed at his own joke; Hinata stared back, her cheeks turning a light pink and then into a strong shade of it.

"Na-Na..." She continued to stutter. "Na-Naruto-kun!" She finally chocked out.

Naruto inwardly grimaced. _'This girl...she's so..weird.'_

He contniued to stare at her like a person would do to a crazy one, but just as easily he contracted his face into a charming smile and laughed slightly. "Oh, so you know who I am then hu angel? I'm impressed and honered that such a fair lady would know such an unwordy person as myself. Though I believe I don't know your name. Tell me what is your name?" His voice was full of silk and flirt as he took Hinata's hand and kissed it in greeting. Just like a gentlmen would, or a knight.

Hinata's cheeks increased in color and were now a dangerouse color of red as she stood in shock. She stared, mesmerized by Naruto's words that she barely noticed she had stuttered her name out to him. His smile grew after a minute.

"Ah the birthday girl is it?" He questioned.

Hinata nodded dumbly, her mouth still slightly opened in surprise and awe. Naruto, noticing her slightly parted lips he inwardly grimacing, on the outside though he was pleasently smiling.

_'Ugh...fangirl..'_

"So tell me what are you doing up here birthday girl? Shouldn't you be down there and well...having a good time?"

His question made her come out of her world. Shaking her head slightly, she looked down at the floor, suddenly turning very intresting to look at.

"Umm...W-Well..you see..I-I...I don't want to go down th-there..." She mumbled. She still didn't look up at him, her small hands fidgeting slightly from nervousness. Naruto stayed quiet for a while as he looked at her. She didn't say anything towards the silence, though it only made her hands fidget some more.

"Is that why you don't want to go down there? Because you don't want to go Hinata-sama?"

Hinata bit her lower lip slightly as she nodded silently. Wincing slightly at the 'sama' part. She never really liked that stance; it always made her feel so much and yet so little at the same time.

Naruto, not noticing her wince, nodded slightly, suddenly getting an idea. Smiling brightly, more like grinning, he grabed her fidgetting hands into his own, forcing Hinata to look up at him in confusion, her face now a glowing red from the contact. He only continued to grin down at her, his blue ceruleon eyes flashing in mishieve and another emotion that seemed a little dark for Hinata's liking. She shrugged it off though as her imagination.

Naruto chuckled lowly at her reaction, inwardly smirking to himself. _'This is going to be easier than I thought.'_

"Come on Hinata-sama," He coaxed, pulling her small figure towards his own. "Don't you want to have some fun..?''

Hinata couldn't move. She didn't think she could even breath at the moment. Her light lavender eyes fixed themselves to ceruleon, blue pools. Her mouth gaped a little at the contact with the other body; making her face flush a dangerouse red. She gulped silently as they continued starring at one another, the boy closing some more gap between them, giving each other little space.

"Hinata-sama..?" He murrmured almost huskly.

Hinata could only nod dumbly.

Naruto smirked.

"Lets go."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I am going to **kill** him."

That was the only thing the young Uchiha heir could say as he continued to struggle away from the many girls clinging to him. No matter what he tried to do they just couldn't stay away from him. They just kept clinging to his arms, legs, torso, anything they could cling to, like leeches! Haven't they realized yet that he isn't intrested at all!?

Growling to himself, the Uchiha pried another girl from his left leg, his attempt at escape minimiasing from the way he noticed the population of girls in the room.

"Damn you Uzumaki!"

**------------**

"Hey Sakura?"

Said girl stopped laughing, turning away from Kino and Ino, a smile on her face. "Heh. Yeah what is it Tenten?" She asked curiousely. Tenten pointed towards a crowd of girls swarming around something intresting they supposed, rabid looks on their faces, hearts flying everywhere.

"Wha..? What are they doing there?" Asked Sakura curiousely, sipping her cup of punch.

Suddenly, Tenten, along with Kino laughed simulatinousely.

"Oh my God!" Tenten laughed, still pointing at the swarm of girls.

"AHAHA! IS THAT SASUKE!?" Came the outright laugh from Kino.

Sakura's eyes widen as she suddenly spit all of her punch all over the area. Wetting alot of pass byers in the process, but no one cared. "Wha..? WHAT!?"

Ino's eyes squinted slightly, making sure to see if it was really Sasuke around there. Her baby blue eyes widen as big as sausers as she pointed just like Tenten at the struggling person in the middle.

"Holy cow it is Sasuke!"

All of them turned to see the Great Sasuke Uchiha trying to escape the clinging clutches of the desperate fangirls. Man was that a hilariouse scene. Well, atleast to three of the four people there.

Saukra starred, her mouth gaping at the scene. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when she saw one of the fangirl's face coming a little too close to the Uchiha's face for comfort. God, she practicly threw herself at him! Her features suddenly darkened, her lips in a thin line, her stunning green eyes hiding behind her pink bangs. The dark aura that was being emitted from her was noticed emidiatly by her friends.

I mean who wouldn't notice when the girl had crushed a cup in her hand into tiny peaces?

"S-Sakura?" Tenten stuttered, taking a hesitant step towards the said girl. Kino and Ino couldn only stare at the pink head with wide eyes. "A-are you alright?"

Sakura didn't say anything as she turned to look at her friends with a very big, sugar-coated smile on her face. Scary.

"Why yes Tenten. I am _perfectly_ fine." She enphysised on perfect, sending shivers down her friends' spines. "If you'll excuse me I have something I need to do."

The three girls could only stare at the retreating back of the pink head with wide eyes, staying silent as the lone figure of Sakura made her way through the crowd of people. One thought ran aound two of the girls mind. _'Whats up with her?'_

Kino on the other hand was the only one who decided to voice out her thoughts.

"Woo! Go Sakura!" She cheered, throwing a fist in the air, over the blasting music, looking at the barely visible pink head among the crowd. "Go get your man!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LonelyDreamer7**: Sorry I stopped it here for now, but don't worry the next chapter will finally be the end of the party cuz I bet all of you are getting tired of me not updating and leaving you here in the party part. -.-; The only reason I could update right now was because of Christmas vacation. I barely finished it right now and had started it about a day ago! Sorry! Call this a belated Christmas present ok? Love you all! XD

Oh and on another note...Well I'm not sure where this story is heading to because I don't know if I could continue putting it in angst when there is alot of well kind of comical areas...TT.TT Sorry I think I'll change the angst to comedy/romance! o.O Please tell me what you think if I should change it or not? Thank you.


End file.
